Everytime We Touch
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: Rated M just in case. This is the sequel to "Forgotten", BlackarachniaxOptimus as the pairing. More Autobots land, as well as Decepticons. Can they really be together?


Every Time We Touch

_**Everytime We Touch**_

_A songfic oneshot for Black Arachnia (Elita-1) and Optimus Prime._

_Sequel to Together and Forgotten, but this time __**this story is written in Optimus's point of view.**_

_The song, "Every Time We Touch", is by Cascada._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did.  
Jazz's girl 4ever (His one and only girl…Amy!)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

_ "Black Arachnia, there is a side of you that you never showed to me; it was developed when you joined the Decepticons. You want me just as much as I want you. You love me just as much as I love you. You know that. At the least admit it to yourself if you won't admit it to me."_

_She looked away at the sky. I should be getting back, she thought to herself. She turned to him again one last time, and asked him quietly:_

"_Please, Optimus…I am …begging you…don't contact me again." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I don't know how long it'll be before my spark deteriorates. It seems like everything in the universe is conspiring against me so that I can't get my spark mate. We both survived through all the pain that we've laid for each other, although that wasn't planned. Isn't there a second chance for us?

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

"Elita, no matter what happens, I will always want to make sure you're safe," I decided to say. "It is impossible for me to stop wondering how you are, and so that also makes it impossible for me not to contact you."

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

My words stopped her from leaping off the building and into the darkness that was slowly swallowing up everything. She turned back around rather reluctantly, and I flinched at the dark hatred that illuminated her red optics.

"Go find another," was all she said before she was gone.

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why_

Is it safe to say that I was thoroughly lost and confused without her? Not enough to blind me from what I should do, but enough to make me leak and miss our past. Lost in my love life, unable to continue on. Confused with her feelings for me, trying to balance out if she truly loved me or truly hated me. I knew where she stood in my life. I just wanted to know where I stood in hers, and I didn't want to hear lies that she produced to protect her aching spark. I longed for a conversation where I could pour out all my love for her from my spark. I want to kiss her hard and senseless. I want to make sure she knows that I have barely been able to survive throughout these vorns knowing that she wasn't by my side.

_Without you it's hard to survive_

She kept interrupting me so that I couldn't tell her everything that I wanted. She persisted in believing that everything I said to her were lies when in fact they were the absolute truth. I fell in love with her the first time my optics found hers, and she was constantly on my mind.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

Although we haven't shared as many kisses as I would have liked to in these past eons, it was as if she had bonded with me. I could think of no other femme the way I thought about her. I have never actually tried to because I knew that they couldn't even begin to compare.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

She would never hear me out and believe me. What did I have to do to prove to her that I still loved her and that the only reason why I left her was because I thought I had lost her to the spiders?

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

I had once become jealous of Sentinel a long time ago in Cybertron's Golden Ages. When I first met Elita, she went by the name of "Ariel." Ariel and Sentinel had been going out for a while, and I remember my envious and resentful feelings toward my friend. It wasn't long until they fell apart and Ariel came to me.

_Need you by my side_

_**Hey Optimus, you coming back anytime soon?**_ Prowl's voice over our comm link startled me. I stopped my leaking instantaneously, and made sure my voice wouldn't crack up from the pain that I still felt lingering in my spark.

_**I'm on my way,**_I responded. I received no reply, so I assumed that they had acknowledged what I said. Transforming back into my truck mode on the ground below was harder for me than I thought. Black Arachnia's words never left my CPU.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

At this time I suppose it would be pointless to think about the past and wish to relive it. Based on her reactions to me, nothing will bring it back no matter how much I yearn for it. At least being an Autobot and constantly protecting our friends, the humans, from the Decepticons distract me from my pain sometimes.

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

I arrived back at our ruined base within eight minutes. There, I found Perceptor and Wheeljack trying to awaken Ratchet while Red Alert and First Aid worked together to patch up any of their last patients. The other bots were waiting for me, and as soon as they saw me, they rushed to come talk.

"Sir, we need to find a new base," was the first thing anybody – Jazz – said to me.

"I know," I sighed. "And this time _we_ need to choose it, not Sari…"

"Uh, Optimus, sir?" Jazz nervously interrupted me.

"Proceed."

"I jus' received a transmission from…Comet. She's landin'." Jazz seemed much happier than he had the first time he spoke to me.

"Comet?" Then I received a transmission from my sister as well. "Rattrap as well," I remarked when a transmission found its way to my attention from the pessimistic bot.  
"Rattrap?" Jetfire groaned. After a surprised glance from me, he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "I mean…I feel relieved that such a good ally is joining us once more."

Bumblebee and Jazz snorted, while Prowl grinned.

"Red Alert, First Aid, and Wheeljack, you three stay here with the patients and Ratchet," I ordered. "Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee –"

"Excuse me, Optimus Prime," Sentinel interrupted me. "Do you think you're the Supreme Commander around here?" he gestured toward Ultra Magnus, who was being treated by Red Alert. Ultra Magnus didn't seem to realize that I was instructing everybody, seeing as he was responding to anything Red Alert was talking to him about. "Don't think that a washout flunkie like you can order us around when Ultra Magnus is right there."

"With all due respect Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus seems preoccupied right now; and seeing as I know more of this planet than either of you, I think it'll be in our best interest if I instruct everybody what to do…for now," I quickly added after seeing the look of surprise on Sentinel's face.

There was silence for a while, excluding the continued conversation between Red Alert and Magnus. Magnus still did not seem to notice that we were waiting to see if he was going to say anything to us, or if Sentinel was going to say anything further.

"Very well," Sentinel finally let out, withdrawing. "But if you – a Cybertron Elite Guard washout – fail to lead us to success on this miserable planet, I will personally _bring you down_!"

I turned back to Jazz, Prowl, and Bumblebee, ignoring his threat. "You three, come with me. Jetfire, why don't you come as well? The rest of you can guard," I commanded. The bots all followed my order without hesitation, all except Sentinel. He just gave me a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" With that simple, well-known line, the five of us sped off into the night, quickly approaching the rendezvous point.

"Do you think Comet's changed much?" Jazz asked Bumblebee, but it was Jetfire that answered.

"Naturally she grew up and gained attractive features."

There was a stunned silence for a while, where I myself felt puzzled at Jetfire's answer. Firstly, the question was directed at Bumblebee. Secondly, what would Jetfire care? Wasn't Comet just a comrade to him? Thirdly, I felt like I should turn around and survey my surroundings, but I wasn't sure why. I felt as if a predator was watching its prey…which happened to be me.

"Er, 'fire? Did I jus' hear ya righ'?" Jazz asked to break the silence. From above, the giant jet that was Jetfire roared his engine, impatient.

"Yes, of course you did, Lieutenant Jazz," Jetfire answered. "Did you think your audio receptors were malfunctioning?"

Jazz didn't reply, and I'm not sure if Jetfire was expecting one.

"So…" Bumblebee decided to whip up another subject before we met Comet and Rattrap. "How do you think life is gonna be on Earth now?"

My engine let out something similar to a sigh, and I responded with, "We need a base far away from where the Decepticons might think we would settle."

"An' where would that be?" Jazz prompted.

"Somewhere near here, near Sari and our other human friends," I answered. "We mustn't endanger them any longer, but we must also make sure that the Decepticons don't take them as bait, so I think I'll leave some guards every once and a while."

"UGH, are we still protecting alien life that we don't know of?" I heard a sarcastic voice come from behind me.

"Comet?" Jazz spun around quickly, his solstice form zooming past me.

"Why didn't we detect you?" Bumblebee asked, following his silver friend.

"'Cuz…I can avoid detection." Comet transformed out of her silver Ferrari convertible into a grown femme with typical features: slim figure yet powerful.

"Comet!" Jazz jumped up, transformed into his bot form, and hugged my younger sister. I suppose he didn't feel Jetfire land down behind him with a heavy_ thump_. He also didn't seem to hear me walking toward him. Bumblebee respectfully took a step back so I could hug her before he could. Jetfire did as well, but Jazz didn't seem to notice.

"Jazz," Comet giggled. "That's enough hugging now."

"Ah-hem," Jazz cleared his throat, "Righ'." He let go, but his optics went up and down my sister's body, hunger evident in his blue optics. Then his slow-processing CPU finally registered the concept that I was standing behind him, waiting for him to step aside.

"Sorry, Prime," Jazz apologized. He went to go greet Rattrap, who emerged from the shadows.

"This place ain't as bad as I though it would be," Rattrap remarked as he looked around.

"Rattrap!" the others greeted him.

"Optimus!" Comet smiled and hugged me, and I hugged her back. It was good to know that she was safe.

"How have you been, Comet?" I asked her quietly.

"Fine. How about you?" Comet looked up at me worriedly. "I know how hard Sentinel's been to you."

"How do you know?"

Comet whispered, "Jazz told me everything already…"

"I should've known." I shook my head in a dismissive manner. "What's important now is the present, not the past. What happened between Sentinel and myself should not get in the way of what will happen next."

"Well said." Comet then went to say hi to the rest. Rattrap was observing me, and my guess is probably because Jetfire was filling him in on everything.

"Hello Rattrap," I greeted him.

"Optimus Prime," Rattrap sighed. "When will this war end?"

I sighed as well. "Probably not for a long time, Rattrap," I answered.

When we were driving back to base, I thought I saw something in the shadows of a tree and a nearby gas station. It was very fast, and the shape of it was slim…like a femme's body. I don't know if it was a Decepticon, but if it was an Autobot then she would've shown herself to us. It was too late for me to scan her (if it was a her) to see if she was Cybertronian. I lingered for a while to see if she would show herself. She didn't, and when we passed the gas station, only one name crossed my CPU.

Black Arachnia.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_**You met Elita?**_ Comet asked me through a private channel. Her Ferrari drove alongside my truck.

_**Yes…**_I didn't feel talking about Elita right now, although it was most comfortable to talk to Comet about this subject. She was a girl after all, and she was my sister.

_**Didn't go well, huh?**_

_**No. Comet, must we talk about this now?**_

There was no response for a while, and the engine of her Ferrari was quiet. Finally, she said, _**There might not be other times to talk about it, no matter how private our channels get. You're going to be badgered by Sentinel Prime because he'll never forgive you for making him stop from going after her. Now she hates him because you held him back. Ultra Magnus is here, the supreme commander for leaking out loud! You're going to be too busy to talk to me about Elita. Now is a good a time as any. **_

It was my turn to be quiet. _**Fine.**_ My engine let out a sound similar to a sigh.

_**So let's start from the beginning.**_ Comet drove at a moderate forty miles per hour on the highway, but since it was dark it didn't matter. There were no other cars, and we were in the back of the group.

I gave in. _**Elita was among a Decepticon attack group that destroyed our base that our human friend, Sari, found for us,**_ I began. _**I followed her throughout the city, trying to bring her back with me to the Autobots. She ignored me, yelled at me, but I managed to embrace her for a while.**_ Comet was being unusually quiet. _**Megatron then came across us, but we escaped from him…**_Before Comet could ask her question, I answered it. _**Elita was ordered to make me offline, but she wouldn't do that…I think. We rolled off a building that we were on and were flying away using her webs before Megatron could realize. We got onto another building where she poisoned me. **_

Comet proceeded in front of me as we turned. Talking about Elita with Comet was relieving – I hadn't noticed how hard it was for me to keep the pain inside of me without telling anybody.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_**I returned back to Autobot base, where we waited for the Decepticons to make their way back. Soundwave and his cassettes had been there, but their energy signature wasn't fresh. They had left for a period of time, although the reason is not clear. **_

_**When the other Decepticons returned, my men and I engaged them in a battle. Sometime during the battle, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime arrived. It was a long battle, and it ended up with our defeat, although the Decepticons left before we could retreat. They claimed that they would return later with heavy artillery and destroy us for sure next time.**_

_**And I take it that next time hasn't arrived yet?**_ Comet asked.

_**No,**_ I answered. _**It hasn't. We are still waiting for their next move.**_

_**Okay, then what happened?**_

_**Prowl and I were both functioning without any difficulties, so we decided to go make sure that no Decepticons were lagging behind, about to disobey orders from Megatron. **_

_**How would they disobey orders from Megatron?**_ Comet asked the question before I could answer it in the next sentence I was about to transmit to her.

_**Megatron wants to wipe out all Autobots on Earth in the next battle. Any lagging Decepticon warriors that wanted to take us out now would make Megatron not participate in the annihilation of the Autobots, which is definitely not what he wants. Prowl and I needed to protect Ratchet and the other healing bots, including Ultra Magnus. We were about to head back with an a positive report, but Elita and Thunderblast were on top of yet another building. They weren't on the offensive, and they didn't seem to want to attack…at least…Elita didn't. Thunderblast and Prowl were thinking along the same lines, and were about to begin attacking. **_

_**But you and Black Arachnia stopped Thunderblast and Prowl?**_ Comet assumed. She didn't say anything about me calling her "Elita" while she called her "Black Arachnia."

_**Yes. I sent Prowl back to "base" while Elita sent Thunderblast back to their base. I spoke with Elita for a while…but it ended up with her leaving before me, again. She told me not to communicate with her ever again, but how can that be possible? Everything that I do reminds me of her…I can't get over her, Comet!**_ I hadn't realized how haywire my emotions were going. They were controlling my words now.

_**I know…**_ Comet's engine let out a sound similar to a sigh as well. Jazz realized that Comet wasn't following him, so he fell back a little. Bumblebee kept pace with Jazz, waiting for her as well.

_**Go on ahead,**_ she told the others.

_**Its fine,**_ Jazz replied.

_**We'll wait for you,**_ Bumblebee added.

_**Thanks.**_ Comet then returned to our private conversation. _**If you can't stop thinking about her and wanting to communicate with her then you should just do what your spark wants. She doesn't want you to talk with her anymore but you don't have to listen to her. Yes, you want to please her and make her happy, but your spark belongs to her. It doesn't matter if you didn't bond yet; true love like yours is hard to find. **_Comet sighed again. _**I wonder if I'll find true love…if I haven't already. Anyway, that's beside the point!**_

I snorted.

_**Given enough time, she might want to return to you. She loved you as much as you loved her. **_

_**I still love her! **_I didn't like how she used the past tense.

_**Okay, okay, I understand. You don't need to get so touchy. She probably still loves you as much as you love her. It's not something she can just wave away with a flick of her wrist, no matter how much she may want to. She's afraid to trust you again because of what happened, but deep inside her spark she still trusts you.**_

_**How do you know?**_ I was amazed at how wise Comet was acting.

_**Femmes know each other,**_ she replied as if it were the simplest thing. _**She will come back to you, given some time. **_

_**Time is something that unfortunately we are lacking,**_ I said.

_**I know,**_ she responded. She remained silent.

_**Is that all you want to know?**_ I asked her.

_**That's good for now,**_ she said. She sped up to join Jazz and Bumblebee, while Prowl and Rattrap fell behind more and kept pace with me. The three flashy cars led us back to base with Jetfire more than three hundred feet above them.

"Rattrap! Comet! Welcome back!" Ultra Magnus greeted them.

"Comet!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker excitedly exclaimed, grinning widely. They headed immediately to her side, probably wanting to know what happened to her to delay her arrival on Earth. Rattrap was greeted by Ironhide, who was the one that got the least annoyed by Rattrap's annoying stream of talk.

"Don't think that just because your sister, a Cybertron Elite Guard member, is here that she can save your aft each time you fail," I heard Sentinel mutter behind me.

"I _won't _fail, Sentinel!" I snapped. I turned around to face him. "I don't need Comet to '_save my aft_._'_ _I_ am the older sibling. _I_ will take care of _her._"

"I hope you take care of her better than you took care of Elita," Sentinel growled.

"Sentinel!" I lost my temper. My energon axe was at his throat before I knew it.

"Optimus!" Comet gasped.

"Stand _DOWN,_ soldier!" Ultra Magnus roared. He came closer to us, as if he were waiting for me to strike so that he could as well.

_**Smooth move, **_**Oppy**_,_ Sentinel sent me a private message so that no one else could see what he said.

I felt my optics narrow. My conscious realized that I was about to strike through his neck, but before Ultra Magnus or I could do anything to stop it, Ratchet did. He caught me in his field generator, trapping me. Sentinel moved away from me, a smug expression on his face.

"_Nobody_ calls me that!" I growled at Sentinel. I knew the others had no idea what we were talking about.

"Nobody except whom? The femme you left for life?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You prick!" Comet came to stand next to me. "Leave him alone! He feels enough guilt as it is – nobody wants to hear your boring, scratchy voice anymore then we want to hear the sounds of the Decepticons coming. If you want to pick a fight then pick a fight with somebody who isn't already injured!"

"He's not injured!" Sentinel barked.

"Not visibly, maybe, but he is in his spark you son of a glitch!" Comet spat.

"Trailing Comet!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed. He was very surprised at what was going on: two of his mature warriors screaming at Sentinel Prime, and Sentinel Prime screaming right back. I didn't even care if Comet had called him a prick or a son of a glitch – language didn't matter right now.

Bumblebee and the twins gasped, as if unable to believe that Comet just cussed at Sentinel. She was higher in position than him, but not by that much.

"So you _do_ need your sister to save your aft now don't you, Optimus?" Sentinel sneered.

"Sentinel, stand down!" Ultra Magnus commanded. He lifted his large warhammer up into the air, and the air began to feel moist. Although no rain fell, lightning bolts hit down in front of Sentinel, Comet, and me. We all jumped or stepped back, and kept silent.

"Autobots, we have no time for bickering," Ultra Magnus continued. He relaxed, and the rain in the air dissipated until it was just the night sky air once more. "The Decepticons have arranged another battle with us, although the date is unknown. Sentinel Prime, as I have said before, you should learn a thing or two from Optimus Prime. Clearly it is obvious that you have not learned a thing, but rather you are trying to tempt him in becoming more of the glitch head that you want him to be. That behavior is unacceptable. Optimus Prime," he turned to me. "Do not allow Sentinel Prime to provoke you. He is obviously in need of re-training at the academy. Do _not_, however, threaten him with your weapon. Is that understood?"

I found it difficult to nod, but I did. "Yes sir."

"Comet." He turned to my sister.

"Sir?"

"That was behavior that I cannot tolerate. I do not want to see you acting out of place again and calling anybody a…prick…or a son of a glitch. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Comet replied through gritted teeth.

"Good." Ultra Magnus let out a breath. "We need to choose a new base now. We will head for Belle Isle." He sent us the coordinates. "Autobots transform and rollout!"

I transformed into my truck form and drove steadily next to Comet's right side. Jazz drove alongside Comet's left side with Bumblebee next to him on his other side while Prowl and Bulkhead drove alongside me. Rattrap, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ratchet drove in front of us while Sentinel, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus were in the lead. Behind us, Red Alert, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Hot Rod drove in silence. Jetfire flew above us. We headed out of Detroit, stopping by the Sumdac building to tell Sari and her father that we would communicate, but probably would not stop by very often. Ultra Magnus forced us to leave Sari in tears, and that made us all feel bad. Well, it made Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, and I feel bad. I'm not sure about the others.

"Why did we just have to leave her like that?" Bumblebee demanded to know. "That wasn't very Autobot-like of us!"

"What would you know about being Autobot-like, you little punk?" Sentinel asked him. "Autobots don't want to get contaminated by this organic life on Earth!"

"Sentinel Prime…" Ultra Magnus warned. "Do not answer questions that are not directed to you." He now acknowledged Bumblebee's question. "We don't have time to wipe away that human girl's tears. We need to prepare for the Decepticon attack, not keep up a good relationship with just that human. We have bigger issues to deal with instead of losing a friend."

"I don't want to lose a friend to win the war!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead both argued.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead!" Ultra Magnus was clearly losing his patience. Five misbehaving warriors during a time when obedience was critical wasn't going well with the Autobot leader.

"You need to relax," Ratchet told them both. "There really isn't any time right now to be worrying about Sari – we should be worrying about the Decepticons. Sari is safe, so you can come back in your free time to apologize."

"Don't feel too bad," Sentinel began talking to them. "You're not the only ones who left somebody."

"Sentinel…." I hissed at him. My engine revved angrily, and I honked at him.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus yelled. "This is enough immature behavior for today! You are a bunch of misbehaving glitches that need to learn what the greater good is, and how to protect it. We need to defeat the Decepticons and retrieve all the shards of the AllSpark. If we don't and the Decepticons do, they will use it to take over Cybertron and the entire universe. I shouldn't need to be reminding any of you about any of this. What means more to you now, a crying organic or a world full of sentient life that needs to be protected against the Decepticons?"

There was silence for a while, and I could feel the anger rolling off of Comet's Ferrari in waves. I don't think she was angry about leaving Sari crying but rather being called a "misbehaving glitch."

"A world full of sentient life," Sentinel immediately answered when nobody else did.

"A world full of sentient life," Ironhide replied after Sentinel.

"Bumblebee?" Ultra Magnus waited.

Bumblebee's anger was obvious as well. "A world…full of…sentient…life…" he angrily said.

"Bulkhead?"

"Worldfullofsentientlife," he grumbled under his breath. His engine was too loud but we understood what he said.

"Then I think that we are all on the same page now." Ultra Magnus sped up, and Sentinel accelerated to keep up with him. Ironhide didn't bother speeding up, but when he heard the engines of two Lamborghinis begin picking up the pace, he literally _zoomed_ next to Ultra Magnus's other side. The twins sniggered, and were content by just driving behind him.

Once we arrived in Belle Isle, Ultra Magnus began leading us through the city to a part where it citizens rarely went to. Making sure that there were no criminals or bandits living near the area, Ultra Magnus chose a large warehouse building that somehow looked very much like the one Sari had chosen for us back in Detroit.

"Autobots, construct a base with whatever resources you can find nearby!" Ultra Magnus ordered. "Sentinel Prime, I want you and Jetfire to go and find some human materials we may need to construct the base. Optimus Prime and Comet, I want you two to go with Bumblebee and Jazz to search through this building and get rid of anything you may think we don't need in our base. Red Alert, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Perceptor, begin the creation of a new medical bay. Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Rattrap, make a new room for practice battles and a room to store any surplus ammunition we have. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Hot Rod, I want you to help me construct this front room into a rec hall."

We all separated to carry out the job he assigned to us.

"That Sentinel is really starting to get on my nerves," Comet muttered to me, Bumblebee, and Jazz. "I mean who does he think he is? Just because he has _Prime_ attached to his name doesn't mean that he's the new leader now and not Ultra Magnus. I don't have Prime attached to my name and I'm still higher in position than him. How dare he talk back to me?"

"Give it a rest, Comet," Jazz gently told her. "He still hasn' gotten over wha' happened, and he probly won't. It's his problem an' he can deal with it by himself. You don' needa add ta his anger."

"Sentinel Prime has more than just _problems,"_ Comet acidly replied. "He has –"

"No impact on your life and you really shouldn't be worrying about him," Bumblebee interrupted.

"I am _not_ worrying about him!" Comet argued. "He's a CPU-less glitch head who doesn't deserve my sympathy!"

"Can we please not talk about him?" I said before the other two could respond to Comet. They fell silent, respecting my request.

The warehouse was extremely spacious, and not many materials were left over from the previous owners. It used to store items used to build more buildings in Belle Isle, so luckily we had some wood and metal leftover. We took them back to the bots who were constructing new rooms, and they gladly received them. Other than that, the rooms in the warehouse were empty.

"There's so much dust," Comet disapprovingly said, wiping away dust that was lingering on her silver armor.

"You can say tha' again," Jazz agreed. Bumblebee smirked at the two silver bots while I raised my optical ridges at my sister.

"What? A femme has to be vain in some way," she defended herself.

By noon, we had made one fourth of our future base. So far there were no attacks from the Decepticons, but Ultra Magnus constantly sent patrols out to make sure they weren't detecting energy signatures headed our way at a fast speed.

The hardest part about building our base and making sure all its main components were in place was probably creating the new recharge beds.

When Wheeljack and I were working on a recharge bed that was going to be for Ultra Magnus, we heard Jetfire's engine above coming at an incredibly fast pace, and it was extremely loud. He was careful not to crash through the ceiling, because we were already building our new base and we didn't need another extra job to patch up the roof. He came in through the door with Sentinel just transforming out behind him.

"What's the matter?" Ultra Magnus asked, not liking the worried expression on both bots' faces.

"The Decepticons are coming," Jetfire reported.

"With lots…and lots…of guns," Sentinel added. I felt Comet stiffen next to me, but I thought I felt pleasure radiating from her. Obviously she was ready and excited for a battle.

Ultra Magnus sighed angrily. "Autobots!" He turned to face the rest of us. "Abandon your jobs for now. It's time to face the Decepticons once more!" He turned back to Jetfire and Sentinel. "ETA?"

"Approximately one minute and twenty-three seconds," Jetfire answered after a second's pause. "We don't have that much time."

"How did they find us so quickly?" Ultra Magnus muttered to himself. "Autobots transform and prepare for battle!"

We all drove out of the base, trying to stay away from it so it wouldn't collapse or get destroyed in any way. After transforming back into our bot form, we could all pick up the Decepticons' signals coming. It was greater in number than the last time we encountered them, but only by one or two.

"I'm ready to kick some aft!" Comet eagerly rubbed her metallic hands together, and pulled out her high-powered plasma cannon. It strangely looked like Ironhide's, and was on her left arm.

"You'll never guess what my other arm transforms into Optimus," she grinned at me.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

She grinned wider, and transformed her right arm…into a replica of my energon sword.

"I scanned it from you a _long_ time ago," she admitted. "You never noticed," she added proudly.

"Comet…" I sighed. My battle mask slid into place and I got my own weapons out as well. How could I have not noticed that Comet had scanned my sword? Or at least suspected? Back then I was very cautious about making sure Comet did not see my sword very often…if not at all. Now that she was mature I guess she could handle it.

"Here they come," Comet grinned.

In the sky, Decepticon jets were the first to be seen. Following them were the other Decepticons.

Naturally, Megatron was in the lead. Flanking him were Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thunderblast, and Blitzwing. Behind the jets were Soundwave and his cassettes, Blackout, Lugnut, Shockwave, and Thrust. The ground troops were Tarantulus, Devastator, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and … Black Arachnia.

Black Arachnia seemed surprised to see Comet standing next to me. Her optics widened a fraction for less than a micro second. Then she was ready to fight again.

"We're here for your termination, Autobots!" Megatron yelled as he began firing down on us. "Decepticons attack and leave none alive!"

"Hi Megatron," Comet laughed. She jumped up, and with the help of Jetfire, landed on the futuristic jet.

"Comet?" Megatron sounded surprised.

"Yes?"

"Lord Megatron!" Lugnut immediately went after Megatron, intending to shoot Comet down.

"No, Lugnut, go deal with one of the other Autobots," Megatron ordered. "I can take care of Comet."

"Yes, m'lord." Lugnut flew off, crashing into an unsuspecting Sunstreaker.

"Whoa!" Sunny fell hard down on the ground, and groaned as he got up. Other than being bruised in the ego by not detecting the huge and clumsy Decepticon, he was not harmed in any way. But still, something didn't feel right to him….

Sunny faked a nervous laugh, checking his legs which Lugnut had knocked over. "YOU!!" he hollered, shooting continuously and without pause at Lugnut. "YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT JOB!" he began running around, not letting go of the trigger of his gun. When he had turned his back to me, I saw three, large, nasty-looking scratches on both of his legs. The yellow paint there had definitely been scratched off.

"You know you really shouldn't keep your eyes off of your opponents!" I heard Sentinel yell at me. I ducked in time, narrowly dodging an attack from Tarantulus that surely would've decapitated me.

"Frag you, slagger!" he spat at Sentinel, but his numerous optics never left my two optics.

I narrowed my optics, waiting for him to make the first move. He shot his web out at me, which I easily cut with my axe. He continued shooting his web out at me along with poisonous stingers, all the while steadily approaching me. I managed to deflect every stinger, and Tarantulus was close by then. I was about to dodge his next move and then seriously wound him when I felt webs mummifying me from the back.

"Elita…" I sighed when the webs blinded my vision. I tried to fight my way out, but the webs were beginning to hold me still. My arms couldn't move, and soon I felt my axe fall out of my hand and clatter onto the ground. Tarantulus laughed, and I heard Black Arachnia's footsteps coming closer to me.

"It's time for your demise for certain, Optimus Prime," I heard Black Arachnia mutter.

"I can't believe I'm saving you, but take THIS!" Sentinel swiped at Tarantulus's back, neatly cutting off one of his arms. Tarantulus cried out in pain, cursing at Sentinel. Black Arachnia backed away from me quickly, avoiding Sentinel.

"OW!" I grumbled when Sentinel grabbed at the webs in my face and ripped them off harshly. He began ripping the rest of the webs off, keeping an optic on Tarantulus and an optic on Black Arachnia.

"Elita, please don't attack," Sentinel said in a soothing tone. He kicked at Tarantulus, who had jumped up to bite him. The spider crawled away, retrieving his lost arm. Black Arachnia growled, turning around. She sped off, but I couldn't see where she was going.

"Ugh, you get it off yourself!" Sentinel pushed me to the ground, and I couldn't do anything to stop him since I was still wrapped up. I broke through the webs on my arms, and ripped the rest off. Sentinel had gone already to chase Black Arachnia, and I went as well.

I was intercepted by mistake. Comet fell on me, living up to her name.

"Ow!" she rubbed her back. "Thanks for catching me," she sarcastically said to me. She jumped back up into the air and onto Megatron, asking him why he "accidentally" dropped her. I shook my head, but turned my attention back to Black Arachnia. She jumped up on Bulkhead from behind silently, smiling at Thunderblast and Thundercracker, who had tag teamed up against him. Thunderblast gave her the tiniest of nods, while Thundercracker acknowledged her with a wink. Bulkhead growled, trying to throw her off of him.

"BULKHEAD, WATCH OUT!"

I don't understand why Sentinel chose _this_ time to warn Bulkhead. He must have seen who Black Arachnia was headed toward in the beginning, so why didn't he say something then?

Black Arachnia's pincers stabbed into Bulkhead's back, downloading his power. His optics blinked out, and she turned around to face Sentinel. Thundercracker and Thunderblast rose up into the air and initiated a battle with me, which I heartily accepted.

"What did you do to him?" I heard Sentinel ask Elita as he deflected a powerful punch from her with his shield.

"I borrowed his powers," she answered, and I could hear a smile on her lips.

"Borrowed?" Sentinel echoed. "So you didn't kill him?"

"No, but I will if you want me to!" she punched him to the ground ferociously, and he grimaced.

"Keep your eyes on your opponents!" Thunderblast repeated what Sentinel had said to me earlier. I didn't have enough time to dodge Thunderblast's punch to the head or Thundercracker's shot to my arm. It stung, but I just winced sharply. I massaged my arm, glowering at Thundercracker. My head spun, but I quickly regained my composure. Before he could fire at me again, I transformed into my truck mode and sped to him, accelerating by the second. He barely managed to transform and get the slag out of the way, but unfortunately he still managed to.

"Elita, why do you hate me?" Sentinel demanded to know. "It wasn't me that betrayed you! That big glitch over there was too slagging fat for me to pass by! If it weren't for him then I would have gone for you! He held me back! Trust me; I would rather have had that washout's death than your disappearance!"

"That doesn't change anything!" she shouted. She punched his shield arm, knocking it out of his hand. He didn't want to fight her; it was obvious.

"Doesn't it tell you that I still love you?" he asked. He tried to block her punch with his hand, but she had Bulkhead's force. He hit the ground – hard.

"I'm getting sick of hearing that!" Black Arachnia punched his chest plate very close to where his spark compartment was. "You and Optimus…you fragging scrap heaps don't get it, do you?" She punched the other side of his spark compartment. Her pincers then struck into him, and she venomously spat, "You can lie to me all you want, but keep in mind – _I'm_ the Decepticon, not you two. Don't even try deceiving me again! It won't work!"

"HAHAHA!!" Thunderblast laughed gleefully – once again I had been distracted. She landed a nice, powerful punch to my right cheek. I grimaced and winced, and punched back at her, but she jumped back gracefully, laughing. Thundercracker flew at me at about ninety miles per hour, and knocked me down. He wounded my right arm – I don't think it could function for that battle anymore.

"Nice one!" Thunderblast smirked. Thundercracker didn't say anything, but I could tell that he felt proud to have received her praise.

Cursing to myself, I used my axe in my left hand instead. After a quick glance down at my right arm, it seemed several…no, multiple wires were disconnected from my right arm. If I had time to put them back together then I could use it, but Thunderblast and Thundercracker were both keeping me busy.

Up in the air, I heard Megatron's engine roar above. He was flying in circles, mainly because Comet had overrode into his systems and was controlling him, (this time controlling him manually) just like how she did many eons ago on Cybertron when she was a sparkling.

"COMET!!" Megatron angrily yelled.

"Elita, hate Optimus Prime not me!" Sentinel yelled as he scrambled away from another of her punches. She hissed in rage when her downloading power had worn out and she no longer had Bulkhead's strength. She looked around, presumably for another bot to borrow powers from, but that was her mistake. Sentinel clamped down stassis cuffs onto her wrists. She gasped in surprise, then growled.

"You fragger! Take these off me at once!" she screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry Elita, but I have no choice," Sentinel replied. "I can't talk to you and defend myself at the same time, and it's about time that you were refrained from attacking others. You are blinded by the pain Optimus has inflicted upon you and you're taking it out on everyone. I can help you get over your pain so that you can spend the rest of your life cycle with me, happily."

What he said angered me so much that if it weren't for Thunderblast and Thundercracker attacking me, I would have jumped onto him and crushed his spark.

"You can never make her happy!" I spat at his face while dodging a combined attack from both Thunder's.

"As if you made her happy when you were with her!" Sentinel spat back. "And look at the outcome – she's a half-organic!! It's all your fault Optimus Prime and you're not going to get back with the femme that I love. I'll make sure of that personally if I have no other choice!"

"You mechs are so funny," Thunderblast cackled as she soared through the air above us. "Fighting over a femme when you're supposed to be allies. Hey Optimus, why don't you join our side? Then you can beat Sentinel's aft any time you want, and you would be on the side as your beloved Black Arachnia once again…."

Thundercracker laughed along with her as he paused in firing his twin plasma cannons at me.

"You doubt that I can make her happy?" Sentinel roared, grabbing his shield to protect himself as Thunderblast rained shots down on him.

"That's right!" I shouted back as I tiredly dodged Thundercracker's fusillade.

"You are seriously underestimating me, flunkie! What would a washout know about femmes anyway, besides the fact that thanks to them our race continues to exist? I bet that's about all you know – that they're slimmer than mechs and that they can produce sparklings. Other than that, you are a scrap piece of metal when anyone asks you what a femme really is. You don't understand them and you don't care about their feelings. You would abandon –"

"Shut up!" I angrily yelled. I jumped into the air, toward Sentinel. Sentinel's back was to me so he didn't see me coming, but he scoffed at my outburst. Thundercracker stopped firing, too busy laughing to continue. I don't know where Thunderblast went.

"AHH!" Sentinel cried out when I knocked him over from the back. It was a complete surprise to him because it was so unexpected, so he fell flat on the ground on his left side.

"Optimus Prime!" Unfortunately for me, Ultra Magnus saw the whole thing. "What in the Pit do you think you are doing?!" he turned his body as if to run to us and separate us, but Starscream came out of nowhere and knocked my leader to the ground, and they engaged in a battle.

"What do you think you're doing, Optimus Prime?" Sentinel repeated Magnus's question. "After this battle I swear I will have you under arrest!"

"You won't be alive after this battle you glitch head!" Thundercracker's voice laughed. I never noticed something dark going to Sentinel's head, and neither did he. He yelled out in pain when one of Black Arachnia's dangerous poison darts went through his protective battle mask and penetrated through his wires.

"Sentinel!" I gasped, completely caught off guard. When I looked up at Thundercracker, I saw that he was holding Black Arachnia's body, and that Thunderblast had just withdrew her arm, which meant that she had thrown the dart at Sentinel.

"Op-Optimus Prime…" Sentinel managed to say. "You…are…under…arrest…." He pulled out another pair of stassis locks, but his optics blinked out before he could do anything else.

"Sentinel!" I called, desperate to know that I hadn't killed him…I hadn't…right?

Above, Thundercracker and Thunderblast could not shut up. It appeared that even their comrades got annoyed by their ruckus, because Lugnut purposefully flew up to them and crashed through them, chasing after Jetfire. However, Lugnut could have flown above or around them, but he chose to crash through them.

"Hey, watch where you're going One-eye!" Thundercracker spat. "You scratched Thunderblast's beautiful paint job!"

"Yes you did you horrible, horrible, fat glitch!" Thunderblast whined. Lugnut growled angrily at them, impatience evident in his tone.

"Sentinel?" I checked to see if he was online, and to my relief he was…but he was barely hanging on. "Ratchet!" I yelled. "RATHET!"

"What?" I heard his reply. "I'm busy here!"

"Oh no, you are not buzy, you vill now battle witz zhe amazing Blitzwing!" a crazy, black-faced and red-eyed Blitzwing landed down on the ground in front of Ratchet, and changed into his cold/calm form. He shot out ice lasers from his cannon, once again freezing Ratchet so he could not help me.

"Ratchet!" I angrily thrust Sentinel over my back and avoided all of Thunderblast's and Thundercracker's shots as I wove my way toward the frozen medical bot.

"_HA HA HA HA!"_ Blitzwing was back to his crazy and immature form. "You haff been beeten by me, weakling!" he laughed. "Once a_gain_ I am laffing at your cold and frozen form!"

"YAHH!" Comet's yell surprised me, and I quickly stopped running. Megatron came crashing down on Ratchet, thawing him out of the ice in the process.

Megatron growled, standing up again. He pointed his gun at Ratchet, but Ratchet was quicker. He froze him in his EMP generator, trapping him.

"Lord Megatron!" Blitzwing was now in his serious and ready-for-battle form. He growled at Ratchet, "I shall crush you like an egg!" He transformed into his tank mode, firing continuously at Ratchet while moving toward him.

"You really are a nuisance, aren't you?" Ratchet growled. He released Megatron for only a split second, before trapping Blitzwing in his generator as well.

"Ratchet! You need to heal Sentinel!" I placed Sentinel down before Ratchet. "I'll take care of Megatron and Blitzwing."

"You can't take them both, Prime!" Ratchet scoffed in exasperation. "You're not invincible!"

"It doesn't matter; you have to heal Sentinel before we lose him to the Pit!" I didn't bother saying "losing him to the Matrix."

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" I heard Ultra Magnus's outraged and shocked yell. "You are a traitor to the Autobots!"

"What? No he's not!" Comet landed down beside me. "He's a proud and loyal warrior, that's all!"

"He attacked Sentinel Prime and caused him to possibly become fatally wounded!"

"Optimus wasn't the one that shot that dart, Magnus!" Comet retorted. "You –"

"Should really stop gossiping unless you wish to become offline permanently," came Megatron's cold voice. Ultra Magnus quickly turned around, but not quickly enough. Megatron had sliced through his back with a new weapon that he was not in possession of until a minute ago. I heard Comet scream beside me and felt the pain of something being sliced down my back as well.

"What?!" Ratchet was the only one that wasn't sliced. Instead, he was wrapped up again in Black Arachnia's web.

Thunderblast smiled in triumph when Comet's optics blinked out and she slumped to the ground. The same happened to Ultra Magnus.

"Comet!" I turned around with the last of my strength to shoot, point-blank, into Thunderblast's surprised face. The Decepticon femme had not moved from her spot, primarily because she thought that she had won. She screeched when my cannon shot hit her directly in the face, just a few inches away.

"Thunderblast!" Thundercracker knocked me down, but it was too late. She had already been hit, and perhaps she had become offline.

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead, back in action, quickly pulled Ratchet toward him and cut through his web. Bumblebee's swerving engine was all I heard before I was knocked out.

_**Am I dreaming?**_

Elita, not in her half-organic form, but rather in her full-inorganic form, was facing me. Everything else was dark; I could see her red optics gleaming in the dark, her slim body not the one that I was familiar with. She was still purple and black, but she did not have any spider features. She was still a Decepticon, but no longer half-organic. She had beautiful purple designs on her black legs, and her arms. She had her weapon, the one that allowed her to temporarily borrow others' powers, on her right arm.

"Optimus, how can I trust you again?" she whispered.

"Elita…." I took her hands slowly, waiting to see if she would let me. When she did, I continued, "You probably think that it's impossible to trust me again. Let me gain your trust again – I want to be able to earn it. I never again want to lose it. You –"

Elita hushed me by placing one finger against my mouth plate. As she began speaking, I kissed her finger gently.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

"How can I trust what you're saying now?"

"If you can't trust my words, trust my kiss." I gave her the kiss I've been waiting for – close, loving, passionate, trustful, and hungry. It lasted for two minutes, before I pulled away and gently stroked her face.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me the hug that I dearly missed and desired. It was warm, forgiving, understanding, and affectionate.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

"I missed you," she whispered.

_Need you by my side_

"I missed you so much," I whispered back. My spark never felt happier.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

"Optimus," she relaxed her grip so that she could face me.

"Yes?"

"I need to make sure you promise a couple of things first."

"Like what?"

She thought about it. "Can you promise me that your spark will always be mine to keep and mine only?"

"Always," I answered immediately.

"Can you promise me that your love for me shall be everlasting as mine is for you?"

"With my spark, body, soul, and whatever else I am made of," I kissed her neck.

_I can't let you go_

"Can you promise to never turn your back on me again?"

"I will kill myself before I can do that again," I swore.

_Want you in my life_

"Can you promise to love me forever and protect me as all sparkmates should protect and love each other?"

"I promise to love and protect you forever even after the Matrix captures both of our sparks."

"Why?" she innocently asked.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

"Because I love you," I replied. I stroked down her face and up again, keeping her close to me.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

"Why do you need me? Just because I'm your sparkmate?" she asked.

"No. I love you because I need you."

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

"You sure didn't need me during those years after you abandoned me on that infested planet!" Suddenly the Elita that was on my lap became Black Arachnia once more, pincers and all. She threw me back into the darkness, and I felt as if I were falling…falling…falling…when will it stop?

It didn't seem to stop.

"Elita!" I called. My echo bounced all around the emptiness around me.

"Can you say goodbye, Optimus Prime?" Her voice was all around me, but I couldn't see her. "You don't need me in your life. Why don't you just let me go and let me be happy?"

"What?!" I whispered. "Are you not happy because I cannot let you go?"

"What if I died, Optimus? What if I died and the only way for me to be at peace was if everybody that I knew let me go? Would you be able to do that? For me? Or would you be too selfish to let me go because you tell your puny CPU that you will always want me when you really know that you don't?"

"I WILL ALWAYS WANT YOU!" I yelled. "Don't call me a liar, Elita! I will _always_ want you because I will _always_ need you!"

"Optimus? Opppp-timus? Can you hear me?" I heard Comet's bored voice. She must've been calling me for some time.

"Comet?"

"Finally!"

I blinked my optics open. I was astonished to find that we were in our new base that hadn't received a single scratch during the battle. I was on a recharge bed in the new med bay.

"Prime?" Ratchet came over. "Thank Primus. Are you feeling okay now?"

"I…think so. What happened?" I tried to sit up, but a pain in my back caused me to wince. Ratchet and Comet helped me back down, scorn on both their faces.

"You were hurt by Thundercracker's new slicer, remember?" Ratchet reminded me.

"So were you," I said to Comet. "How are you fine and I'm not?"

Comet smirked. "I'm stronger than you," she smugly crossed her arms in proud victory.

"Hate to burst your bubble, kid, but you're okay because Thunderblast had poor aim with the slicer that she had. Speaking of Thunderblast, Prime, I think you managed to offline her."

"And I thank you sincerely for that," Comet added.

"Ultra Magnus is still temporarily offline. He hasn't wakened yet. Unfortunately, I honestly don't know if he ever will wake up. Megatron got him good," Ratchet sighed. "There's nothing else I can do for him. It's only a matter of time to see if he will survive or not."

"What?" all this information was hurting my central processing unit.

"Never mind us," Comet said. "You get your rest. I need to speak with Sentinel, Jazz, and Jetfire." She excused herself and left the med bay.

"Sentinel? Is Sentinel okay?" I half hoped that he wasn't, but I quickly evaporated that Decepticon-like feeling.

"He'll be fine, Optimus. Luckily the AerialBots got here in time with supplies from Cybertron that helped my crew and me to save him."

"The AerialBots arrived?"

"Yes. All of them. They were shrewd and kind enough to bring more supplies than needed from Cybertron. The Decepticons had to flee quickly." Ratchet smirked.

I let out a long sigh. "Thank Primus…."

"Now, I need you to drink this." Ratchet handed me a cup of energon. There was probably some nasty but healing concoction in there; it tasted foul. But relief washed over my systems when the energon went through my tubes.

"How long have I been out since the battle?" I asked. I saw flickers of the inorganic Elita I saw in my dream all around the room. I closed my optics to try to block out the feeling of guilt and depression, but that was no good.

"In Earth terms you were out for a full two weeks – fourteen days."

_**THAT LONG?!**_

Another two weeks later, I was busying myself with as many patrols and duties that I could. Sentinel wasn't saying a word to me – I don't know if it's because Comet ordered him not to or because somehow during the operation to save him he lost his memory. Personally I prefer the latter.

All the Autobots were awake and back to their normal duties – all except Ultra Magnus. In his place, we were listening to Comet and Sentinel, seeing as they were both second-in-commands to Ultra Magnus. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had temporarily ditched their ways of a prankster and were helping with a lot of effort to build the new base into a complete one. We were almost done, but not quite.

The Decepticons hadn't showed their faces since the last battle. We couldn't pick up any of their signatures anywhere, but we knew they were still here, but hidden.

More Autobots besides the AerialBots had landed. The DinoBots were now here, under constant supervision of Prowl and Bulkhead. Several of the femmes had arrived as well. Chromia, Moonracer, and Firestar were back with us.

All of us knew that if there were more Autobots, there were sure to be more Decepticons. Patrols were increased, especially since the looming threat of another battle was acknowledged. The Decepticons already had a pretty good idea of where our base was, unless they thought that we were crossing this way and not settling down.

"Ratchet, is Ultra Magnus awake yet?" Sentinel asked during breakfast in our new mess hall thirty-six days after the battle.

"Unfortunately he is not," Ratchet responded. "I will tell you if and when he does."

"What do you mean _if?"_ Sentinel spat. "There's a chance that he will join the Matrix?!"

"Yes," Ratchet answered with a heavy spark. "Megatron wants to get rid of the Autobots and the Autobot leader. Well, he had a good chance at the battle and he took it."

"What were the extents of his injuries?" I felt partly responsible for Ultra Magnus's possible death. He _was_ arguing with Comet and myself, but it also was his partly his fault; he shouldn't have let down his guard.

"Very severe. I do not wish to divulge into the descriptions." Ratchet excused himself and returned to the med bay.

Sentinel growled under his breath before walking out of the mess hall.

I remembered Ratchet telling me only the day before that during Sentinel's operation, he had indeed forgotten that he was going to arrest me after the battle. He showed no sign of recollection and I planned to keep it that way. The last thing I needed now was Sentinel barking all the time.

"Optimus? Comet wants to see you in her office," Bumblebee reported.

"Thanks Bumblebee." I left the mess hall and headed toward my sister's office, wondering what she would want.

"Comet?" I knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard her sad reply.

"Comet, what's wron–?" I opened the door as soon as I felt her distress and heard her voice. When I opened it and saw what was on her desk, I fell silent.

"Optimus," Comet looked at me with sadness in her optics. "Jazz found this after the battle. She threw this at your body and it broke, apparently. I'm so sorry."

I fell to my knees, shock and hurt overwhelming me. _No!_

"Optimus?" Comet hurried around her desk, coming over to help me up. "I'm sorry, brother. I know how much this hurts you. I didn't want to tell you until now because I felt that I should give you some time until you completely healed – physically."

_Elita!_

Her face was back in my mind now. I was falling through the darkness again, feeling completely empty.

"_Would you be too selfish to let me go because you tell your puny CPU that you will always want me when you really know that you don't?"_ she repeated the question.

"Elita!"

_Need you by my side _

_000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000_

I apologize for taking forever to update. Remember my note at the bottom of "Forgotten"? _Expect the sequel by Wednesday! _Well…you're probably thinking, what Wednesday?! '

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. R&R!

Jazz's girl 4ever, Amy

P.S. I _would_ say expect the sequel to this (not to mention the final story for these series) pretty soon but I won't say anything this time. Sorry!


End file.
